Parce que la vie continue
by elhy
Summary: Will, jumeau de Lily, enfant d'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley est en sixième année de Poudlard. Une vie normale, où il essaye de se faire sa place, loin de la médiatisation de sa famille. Mais lorsque l'on est le fils de grands sorciers, rien n'est simple. Lorsque la magie nous échappe, une seule solution. Se lier à Severus Rogue. Slash.
1. Les noyaux magiques

**Hey ! Bonjour à tous. En cette année 2017, je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfic. Soyons fous, et lançons-nous dans une nouvelle aventure. Pour le moment, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres en réserve (dont ceux que j'avais déjà écrits par le passé, mais que j'ai décidé de reprendre). Pour la publication on va essayer le rythme de tous les quinze jours pour le moment.**

 **Donc je l'annonce, je commencerais par la réécriture de mes chapitres, sans pour autant les enlever. C'est-à-dire que là je poste la réécriture du 1, mais que le 2 et le 3 (ancienne version) sont toujours en ligne. Il faudra attendra 15 jours pour la réécriture du 2.**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta, pour ses précieux conseils, et toutes les corrections qu'elle apporte, sans quoi la lecture serait beaucoup moins agréable.**

 **Ndlb : Merci** **, je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur de ces remerciements !**

 **Parlons de l'intrigue, mon histoire se passe au temps ou Lily, dernière enfant d'Harry est en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle a un jumeau Will. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Rogue n'est pas mort, et continue à enseigner à Poudlard.**

 **Ceci est un slash, qui après quelques moments durs va devenir un Severus/Will.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **-1-**

 **Les noyaux magiques**

Plus que deux ans, et les derniers Potter disparaîtront enfin du paysage de Poudlard. Plus que deux longues années à supporter leur présence, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la nouvelle génération. Qui aurait cru que Potter aurait tant d'enfants ? Enfin, avec la cadette Weasley comme épouse, c'était à prévoir. Quatre Potter avaient défilé entre les murs du château, en moins de sept ans. Il y avait d'abord eu James. Jamais, depuis les jumeaux, il n'y avait eu pire catastrophe que lui. Autant dire qu'il a su prendre la relève de ses prédécesseurs, les maraudeurs, dont il avait hérité les deux pires prénoms. Il était aussi prétentieux que son grand-père et le clébard. Puis était venu Albus- encore une fois, un prénom saugrenu. Totalement différent de son frère ainé, il avait fini à Serpentard, et contrairement aux préjugés qu'il avait pu avoir de cette maison, il s'y était parfaitement acclimaté. Aujourd'hui, ne restait que les jumeaux Lily et Will, tout les deux roux comme leur mère, avec deux émeraudes à la place des yeux. Ils avaient fini à Gryffondor sans trop de surprise. Aujourd'hui, leur sixième année débutait.

Les garçons envahirent une fois de plus le dortoir Gryffondor, dans la joie des retrouvailles, et tout le chahut qui va avec.

\- Alors, par quoi commençons-nous demain ?

\- Potions comme d'habitude, mais on dirait que le nouveau prof a l'air sympa, remarqua Hugo.

\- Sympa ou craquante ? Le taquina Will.

Hugo vira au rouge.

\- Au moins, ça va nous changer du vieux Rogue.

Will se renfrogna à cette remarque.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être encore là. En plus on dirait que le temps n'a aucune emprise sur lui, vous avez remarqué ?

La remarque d'Hugo les laissa songeur.

\- Mon père m'a raconté pleins d'histoire sur lui.

\- Ouais, il serait revenu de l'autre coté, insinua l'un de leur camarade.

\- Et bien, si seulement ce passage au ciel avait pu le rendre plus aimable, marmonna l'un d'eux.

\- Comptez pas trop là-dessus les mecs.

\- Enfin au moins cette année, on aura l'occasion de le voir nous torturer en défense.

-Pfou, c'est pas juste, avec vos pères comme Aurors, vous allez vous en sortir comme des rois les mecs, dit l'un d'eux en s'adressant à Hugo et Will.

\- C'est toi qui le dis, je te rappelle qu'il déteste tout ce qui porte le nom de Potter, ronchonna Will.

\- Et encore plus les rouquins, renchérit Hugo.

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Oui, avec Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ou Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley comme parents, difficile de passer inaperçu. Mais porter l'héritage du nom et des prouesses de leurs parents était parfois encore plus lourd.

oOo

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue étaient éprouvants. Il mettait la dose sur la pratique, et tous ses étudiants en ressortaient souvent en sueur. Bien évidemment, cette journée de novembre n'échappa pas à la règle.

\- Mettez-vous par équipes de deux, nous allons faire des duels. Et pour un fois, Weasley, Potter, vous ne ferez pas équipe. Potter, je vous veux contre moi. Maintenant, ordonna t-il sèchement.

Etonnés, ils se regardèrent sans comprendre. Rogue participait rarement aux duels, mais il est vrai que depuis quelques temps les deux jeunes hommes surpassaient tout le monde et n'apprenaient plus rien. De mauvaise grâce, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ?

\- Bien, à trois nous commencerons. Votre but est de me désarmer. Dans un premier temps je ne ferais que me défendre, puis j'attaquerais.

Si facile, pensa Will. Enfin la première étape, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rivaliser contre un si grand sorcier. La raison de cette consigne stupide était sans doute de le ridiculiser, encore une fois. Cependant il lui réservait une surprise, il ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Il se battrait corps et âme !

Les premiers échanges de sort fusèrent. Will attaquait, Rogue se défendait. Puis le rythme s'accéléra, les sorts devinrent plus rapides, plus précis, et Rogue attaqua. Au début, Will esquivait, bloquait sans problème. Il s'entrainait d'arrache pied avec son père, ainsi qu'avec Hugo et Ron, il était donc rompu à l'exercice du duel.

\- Potter, ce n'est pas en restant en retrait que vous sortirez vainqueur.

Mais là, face à Rogue, tout devenait compliqué. Entre ses piques assassines et ses regards qui pointaient la moindre de ses failles, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il sentait peu à peu l'énervement poindre, et il se déconcentrait plus rapidement.

Deux sorts arrivèrent presque simultanément, et s'il para le premier, le second fonçait vers lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en subir les effets, il fut soudain dévié, et renvoyé avec tant de forces qu'il resta bouché bée. Un dôme s'était formé autours de lui, provoquant un effet miroir. Rogue n'eut aucune peine à le contrer. Il ne semblait même pas surpris par ce qui s'était passé. Au contraire, il affichait une moue satisfaite.

\- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas que les duels sont interdits dans les couloirs, et je veux deux rouleaux de parchemins d'au moins 30 cm sur les sorts défensifs pour la prochaine fois.

Les étudiants, encore bouche bée par ce qui venait de se produire, mirent du temps à sortir de la salle. Will en profita et partit sans demander son reste, trop heureux d'échapper à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant, et aux questions qui risqueraient de fuser.

oOo

Le dôme qui avait entouré Potter confirmait sa théorie. Un passage à l'infirmerie s'imposait. Si ce qu'il pensait arrivait, alors les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il se massa les tempes. Les Potter ne faisaient jamais comme tout le monde.

A vingt heures tapantes, comme prédit, on frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit pour laisser passer Potter, qui vraisemblablement semblait contrarié. L'infirmière lui avait dit que le gamin passait régulièrement prendre des potions de sommeil. Encore un élément qui confirmait sa théorie. Il lui avait donc demandé de ne pas lui en donner lors de sa prochaine visite, et de l'envoyer chez lui.

En face de lui, le gamin se tortillait, pas très à l'aise. Mais qui l'aurait été ? Après tout, il se trouvait dans l'antre du diable, comme se plaisait à dire certains. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Rogue voulait le voir.

Il rassembla tout son courage –après tout il était un Gryffondor– pour demander d'une voix tremblotante la potion.

Le professeur fouilla dans son armoire, et lui tendit une fiole qu'il s'empressa d'avaler, soulagé d'avoir son remède. La confiance aveugle qu'il avait en lui surpris Rogue. Son père se montrait suspicieux quand il avait à faire avec lui, trait que le gamin n'avait pas de toute évidence. A y regarder de plus près, d'ailleurs, s'ils ne portaient pas le même patronyme, ils auraient pu être étrangers. Physiquement, on ne retrouvait rien de commun entre eux. Will portait des flamboyants cheveux roux, qu'il avait décidé de garder mi-long, de manière à se les attacher. Au début, cette décision lui avait valu quelques moqueries, mais qui, ne l'atteignant pas, s'étaient vite tues. Ses yeux, aux nuances vertes, étaient différents de ceux de son père, plus éteintes. Coté caractère, rien ne l'apparentait aux Potter. Discrets, attentifs, il n'enfreignait jamais le règlement, une première pour cette famille.

Enfin, peut être cette fois-ci aurait-il du se méfier de son professeur, comme le faisait si bien son père. A peine la potion fut-elle avalée, que Will se sentit étrange. Les effets étaient différents de ceux d'une simple potion de sommeil. Ses membres ne répondaient plus à son contrôle, son esprit s'embrumait, et il se sentit perdre pied avec panique. Il envoya un regard assassin à l'homme qui n'était pas étranger à son état, avant de sombrer. Rogue eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Il l'installa sur le canapé et patienta.

Rapidement, la potion fit effet, et une aura enveloppa le corps du jeune homme. D'abord bleue, elle passa au violet, au rouge, au orange, pour finir au blanc, le plus pur et étincelant que n'avait jamais vu Severus. Il était tellement lumineux qu'il dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle, la rétine entièrement brulée.

Il se massa l'arrête du nez. Sa soirée allait encore être longue. Après avoir prévenu la directrice et recouvert le jeune homme d'une couverture, il prit le chemin des grilles, et transplana. Directement chez les Potter. Harry l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, avertit par Minerva quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ils se saluèrent brièvement, et Harry l'invita à pénétrer dans le salon. Les quatre enfants loin de la maison, Ginny et lui s'étaient construit un petit cocon, que tous retrouvaient avec plaisir lors des grandes réunions. Rogue essaya de faire abstraction de toute cette bonne humeur et ambiance familiale en prenant place dans un fauteuil, face à ceux qui quelques décennies plus tôt avaient été ses élèves, et avaient combattu le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle.

\- Je viens à propos de Will.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna immédiatement la rousse.

Ginny se rongeait les ongles. Comme Molly, elle était une maman poule et ne supportait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa chaire et son sang.

\- Votre fils va mourir.

Les deux parents se tendirent, abasourdis par l'annonce plus que brutale de l'homme sombre.

\- Si l'on ne fait rien, ajouta t-il.

Rogue adorait ménager ces petits moments de doute, jouant avec les nerfs de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Il a ce que l'on appelle un surplus de magie.

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il venait de leur parler en une autre langue que la leur.

\- Que… C'est…

\- Toujours aussi expressif Potter, se moqua t-il.

L'homme s'empourpra de colère.

\- Je ne vous permets pas Rogue.

\- Pas d'inquiétude pour ça, je me permets moi-même.

\- Et si vous nous expliquiez, les calma Ginny.

Le ton redescendit un peu. L'état de Will était plus important que leurs vieilles querelles.

Rogue soupira, les explications allaient être longues. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils seraient plus attentifs que lors de leurs années d'études, ou ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que chacun de nous naît avec un noyau magique. Lors de la conception, une part magique de chaque parent se mélange pour donner naissance aux futurs pouvoirs de l'enfant. Il semble qu'il y ait eu un disfonctionnement lors de la conception de Will.

Les adultes se perdirent dans leurs pensées, essayant de se souvenir de ce fameux jour.

\- Des jumeaux est un bel exploit, mais il semble que cette fois-ci, il y ait eu une mauvaise division, et votre fils en a fait les frais. Ce n'est pas une petite partie de votre noyau, mais les trois quarts de votre noyau magique qui sont passé chez votre fils, Potter.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Rogue eut un rictus.

\- Ne vous êtes vous pas sentit plus fatigué ?

\- Peut être.

\- Une petite fatigue passagère, le temps que le restant de magie que vous aviez reconstitue vos stocks.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'Harry a failli devenir Cracmol ?

\- C'est exactement ça Miss Weasley.

\- Potter, corrigea machinalement Harry. Mais c'est impossible.

\- Et bien si. Tout simplement parce que votre essence magique est passée dans le sang de votre fils. Il est donc né avec deux noyaux magiques. Le sien, formé d'une partie de vous deux, plus la majorité de celui de son père. Un magnifique bébé, au potentiel démentiel. Si ce n'est que la surcharge risque de le tuer rapidement.

\- Que peut-on faire ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Il aurait suffit d'extraire l'un des deux, cependant ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas être clair pour une fois !

Ginny devenait de plus en plus hystérique.

\- Il semble que non. Votre fils a également un troisième noyau magique. Le même que vous aviez enfoui au fond de vous Potter, même s'il est resté assez latent.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des révélations. La vie paisible à laquelle il rêvait, n'était définitivement pas pour eux.

\- Celui de Godric Gryffondor, que vous lui avez désormais transmis. L'héritier Gryffondor est entre les murs de Poudlard.

Ginny faillit s'évanouir sous le choc.

\- Alors c'est fini. Il va mourir.

Rogue renifla, méprisant.

\- Il a de la chance que Minerva veille sur lui. Mais il semble qu'elle ne me lâchera pas, tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé un équilibre magique.

\- Alors tout n'est pas perdu ?

\- Non Miss Weasley. Il existe une unique solution.

Les parents se redressèrent, toute ouïe.

\- Une longue formation, où je serais lié à lui, pour l'aider à contrôler sa magie, à supporter cette lourde charge. Un apprentissage de trois ans, dont il ne pourra se soustraire tant qu'il ne sera pas achevé.

Les parents acquiescèrent.

\- Mais je veux que vous sachiez, que c'est le premier de la sorte. Il nous liera de façon irrévocable pour le meilleur ou le pire. Il pourrait en sortir changé. Vous allez le perdre à jamais, et le retrouver totalement différent. Je ne peux vous dire comment il deviendra. Il se peut même que ça nous mène plus loin que nous ne l'aurions pensé.

Le ton grave de l'homme effraya les parents. Ils ne pensaient pas à un tel engagement.

\- Si vous acceptez, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. C'est à vous de décider.

Les Potter se regardèrent.

\- Pouvons-nous lui parler ?

\- Non. Il est dans le coma. Si je l'en sors maintenant, il mourra. Je ne peux le réveiller sans le lier auparavant. Pas sans risquer sa vie.

\- Alors c'est à nous de décider de son avenir, murmura Ginny, angoissée à l'idée de faire un choix à la place de son fils, alors qu'il le concernait directement.

\- C'est à vous d'assumer votre rôle de parents.

\- Y a-t-il un autre formateur que vous ?

Rogue eut un rire sans joie.

\- Toujours aussi confiant Potter. Les rancunes ont la vie tenace.

Harry serra la mâchoire, se retenant de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

\- Nous acceptons.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Ginny.

\- Mais…

\- C'est notre fils, nous devons le sauver. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra par la suite, il faut penser à l'immédiat.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se conforma aux désirs de sa femme. Rogue ne s'attarda pas plus, au fond de lui il était soulagé qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux ait pris la bonne décision. Les ressentiments de Potter à son égard avaient faillis faire perdre la vie à son fils, et aveuglé par sa colère, il aurait pu refuser. L'intervention de Ginny les avait sauvés.

Il rejoignit Poudlard et ses appartements. Sur le canapé, Will dormait toujours, inconscient du fait que son avenir venait de prendre une direction radicalement différente de ce qu'il imaginait. Il s'approcha, plaça sa main sur sa tête et se concentra. Des paroles murmurées dans une langue inconnue sortirent de sa bouche, les liants peu à peu, changeant à jamais leurs vies. Une fois le lien créé, Rogue se recula en fermant les yeux, savourant ce nouveau sentiment. Il ne s'attarda pas dans son salon, rejoignant sa chambre pour une nuit de sommeil méritée. Demain, viendrait l'heure des explications.

 **J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous aura donné envie de lire la suite.**

 **Donc je vous dis au chapitre deux (enfin version réécriture), dans quinze jours, avec Will toujours au rendez-vous. Et je vous réserve pleins de surprises pour la suite. Mais je n'en dis pas plus…**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive l'auteur pour qu'elle vous livre la suite rapidement.**


	2. Un contrat à failles

**Voici donc le second chapitre corrigé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

 **On rentre un peu plus dans l'intrigue et il va nous amener petit à petit au point crucial de l'histoire, le tournant qui se situe au prochain chapitre.**

 **Encore un énorme merci à ma bêta Louisana NoGo, et à tous ceux qui ont rewievé.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **-2-**

 **Un contrat à failles**

Trois noyaux magiques. Dont un mythique, celui de Gryffondor. Une première. Un contrat magique le liant à Rogue, pour éviter qu'il ne s'autodétruise, comme il le lui avait si bien expliqué. Pas moyen d'y échapper, des entrainements tous les soirs, et ce même le week-end. Adieu temps libre. Sa nouvelle vie tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Lui qui voulait passer inaperçu avait plus qu'échoué. Comment pouvait-il accepter cette nouvelle vie ? Comment allait-il l'expliquer à ses amis ? _Bon, voilà, j'ai trop de magie en moi, du coup au lieu de passer mes soirées avec vous, je vais aller étudier chez Rogue._ Totalement improbable. Il avait beau tourner l'idée dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il ne le voulait pas. Comment son père avait-il pu accepter ça ? Lui et Rogue avaient été de grands ennemis, et son grand-père avant lui les pires ennemis. Lui essayait juste de se faire discret pour ne pas attiser cette haine, mais maintenant en tête à tête tous les soirs, il doutait de rester calme très longtemps. Pas s'il devait encaisser ses piques sans cesse. Résigné, il frappa à la porte de son professeur. Il pénétra pour la seconde fois de la journée dans ses appartements.

Le matin, il s'était réveillé sur le canapé, Rogue se tenant face à lui, attendant visiblement qu'il émerge. Il lui avait brièvement expliqué sa situation, tellement rapidement et sèchement qu'il n'avait pas pu protester. Puis il lui avait montré le contrat que son père avait signé. Un apprentissage de trois ans qui le liait à son professeur, sans marche arrière possible. Bien évidemment, Rogue s'était occupé de forger le lien lorsqu'il dormait encore, permettant à sa magie de se stabiliser, lui évitant par la même occasion une combustion. D'après lui, il n'aurait pas repris conscience s'il ne l'avait pas fait, donc pas de consentement possible. Maintenant, il devait subir, et manifester son mécontentement en cachette.

Foutue famille ! N'aurait-il pas pu être né dans une famille banale ? Déjà que son patronyme était lourd à porter, pourquoi avait-il fallu ajouter en plus cette mauvaise conception magique ? Trois noyaux ! Deux de plus que la normale. Quitte à avoir un problème, autant qu'il soit maximal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ruminait encore ses sombres pensées, quand son tout aussi sombre professeur l'interpela.

\- Potter croyez-moi, ça ne me réjouit pas plus que vous. Nous allons donc nous y mettre. J'ose espérer que vous serez plus compétent que votre père lors de ses leçons d'occlumancie, soupira-t-il.

Will ne pipa mot, préférant ne pas commencer les hostilités. Les occasions seraient bien assez nombreuses pour que ça dégénère, alors autant ne pas en ajouter.

\- Commençons par la base : catalyser votre magie. En ce moment même, je prends une part de votre magie, le but est qu'à la fin de ces trois années vous soyez capable de la maitriser tout seul. Progressivement je vais augmenter votre dose de magie. Vous devrez réaliser les sorts basiques à la perfection avant de pouvoir passer au niveau suivant. A chaque séance réussite, la fois d'après je vous rendrais une part de votre magie. Espérons qu'à la fin, vous réussirez à la supporter entièrement, expliqua-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Will retint un haussement de sourcils. Ne pouvait-il pas se montrer moins désobligeant ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même si son père avait décidé une fois encore de se différencier, lui ne faisait qu'en subir les conséquences.

Il soupira et prit place. Il ressentit un violent picotement, puis une montée d'énergie. Jamais Will ne s'était senti aussi vivant. Il comprit qu'une part de sa magie venait de lui être restituée. Avec tant de puissance, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu échouer. Le premier sort était un simple Wingardius, rien de compliqué, il le connaissait avant même d'entrer à Poudlard.

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu. La plume s'éleva tranquillement, mais à peine parvenue à une trentaine de centimètre de la table, elle prit feu et explosa. La même réaction qu'obtenait la majorité des étudiants de première année.

Rogue se massa le nez. Cela s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Will grimaça, désabusé. Sa magie lui avait échappé, et avait voulu se libérer. Il revit son jugement : finalement, ça ne s'annonçait pas si facile.

\- Recommencez. Vous devez contrôler votre magie. C'est vous le maître, ne l'oubliez pas, ordonna-t-il.

C'est ainsi que pendant deux heures, il réapprit tous les basiques qu'il avait vu durant les six dernières années. Il sortit de chez Rogue courbaturé de partout, ne rêvant plus que de dormir. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se disputer. Will avait gentiment encaissé toutes les remarques désobligeantes, se concentrant essentiellement sur sa magie. A chaque variation de ses sentiments, il la sentait s'agiter, prête à sortir. Il endormait sa colère contre Rogue, de peur de voir une explosion de magie se produire. Son professeur avait dû le voir, il était bien trop fin pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, car il se faisait un plaisir fou à le provoquer, juste pour le voir lutter contre lui-même, le bout de doigts picotant d'étincelles.

Les semaines se s'enchainèrent, et Will ressortait un peu plus déprimé à chaque fois. Rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Depuis leur première séance d'entrainement, Rogue n'avait augmenté qu'une fois sa part de magie, sous risque d'explosion. Son corps ne comportait plus un endroit intact. Bleus, coupures, griffures étaient au rendez-vous. Entre les atterrissages contre le mur, les vols planés, les explosions, Will ne s'ennuyait pas et faisait preuve d'imagination. Au plus grand plaisir sadique de son professeur qui s'amusait à le voir ainsi échouer. D'ailleurs, il n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler son incapacité, à grand renfort de sarcasmes et de moqueries. Le jeune homme savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Il se tuerait avant d'avoir maîtrisé sa magie.

Le soir, alors que pour la énième fois il regagnait son dortoir courbaturé, il tomba sur Hugo qui bien éveillé malgré l'heure tardive l'attendait.

\- Hé vieux, ça va ?

L'inquiétude se sentait dans sa voix. Depuis le début de son contrat, il ne passait plus aucun temps libre avec son ami, il devait avouer que ça lui manquait.

\- Moui, fatigué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait le graisseux ? T'as vu ton état ? On dirait que tu vas t'écrouler.

Hugo n'était pas très loin de la vérité, mais Will ne voulait pas le mettre au courant de sa situation.

\- C'est rien. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira bien, essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

Hugo renifla, peu convaincu.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

\- Non, laisse-moi tranquille.

Il n'insista pas. Son ami viendrait à lui quand il sera prêt, pas avant. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux, et s'endormirent rapidement.

oOo

Les jours s'écoulèrent monotonement, et Will se perdait de plus en plus. Il allait craquer. Alors qu'ils avaient un moment libre dans la salle commune, le premier depuis un sacré temps, Will s'approcha d'Hugo.

\- On peut parler ?

Le jeune homme lui désigna la place à côté de lui. Après un coup d'œil autours d'eux, Will lui désigna la sortie.

\- C'est assez confidentiel, grimaça-t-il.

Hugo se laissa entrainer dans les couloirs, et ils débouchèrent dans la salle sur demande. L'endroit avait tant servi à leurs parents qu'il était impossible qu'ils en ignorent l'existence. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Will lui raconta toute l'histoire, se libérant par la même occasion d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience de porter jusqu'à présent. Hugo écouta attentivement, ses yeux s'écarquillant davantage à chaque information révélée.

\- Mon jumeau est formidable, je le savais.

Les deux amis sursautèrent. Lily sortit de sa cachette, ignorant la frousse qu'elle leur avait flanquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Hugo, remis de ses émotions le premier.

\- Bah je participe à votre conversation. C'est évident non !

Will était abasourdi. Lui qui ne voulait rien lui dire c'était raté.

\- Comment es-tu entrée ?

\- William Potter, je te rappelle que nous sommes jumeaux. Il m'a suffi de connecter mes pensées aux tiennes, annonça-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Le jeune homme resta choqué par cette révélation, mais sa jumelle n'en prit pas ombrage. Elle s'installa parmi eux et conjura une tasse de thé.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Encore une fois, ils restèrent bouche bée devant l'aplomb de la jeune fille.

\- Bah oui, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

\- C'est sûr, Rogue va finir par avoir ta peau, renchérit Hugo.

\- Je ne sais pas.

C'est bien parce qu'il se sentait acculé qu'il appelait à l'aide son ami. Et désormais sa sœur.

\- La bibliothèque doit bien contenir quelque chose à ce sujet. Il suffit de chercher.

\- Pitié Hugo on croirait entendre Hermione, se plaignit Will qui adorait tout de même sa tante.

\- Il a raison. Bon Will, je crois que tu es bon pour éplucher tous les rayonnages.

Will soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Hélas, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- On va t'aider.

\- Parlez pour vous les garçons, moi j'ai d'autres choses de prévues.

\- Tut tut tut, l'arrêta Hugo. Tu as voulu être dans la confidence, maintenant tu es impliquée, au moins autant que moi.

\- Ok, capitula Lily plutôt rapidement. On s'y met dès ce soir. Rendez-vous après le repas.

Sans un mot de plus, elle disparût comme elle était apparue.

\- Cette fille est un vrai coup de vent, marmonna Hugo.

Will ne put qu'acquiescer. Parfois, sa jumelle était vraiment exaspérante.

Le soir même, ils commencèrent leur longue et fastidieuse mission. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'abandon n'était pas loin, qu'Hugo tomba sur l'ouvrage magique. Ils l'empruntèrent et s'enfermèrent dans la salle sur demande pour le décortiquer, l'excitation parcourant leurs veines.

\- C'est là, s'écria Lily. La procédure a l'air assez facile, mais il faut le matériel, commenta-t-elle.

Hugo lut à son tour et résuma.

\- Bon il faut que tu trouves un catalyseur de ta magie actuelle. Que tu te dépossèdes de ton noyau magique personnel pour pouvoir accueillir celui de ton père et de Gryffondor en toi sans danger. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu passes ta magie à un autre être vivant. Comme le fait Rogue pour les deux autres noyaux magiques.

\- Enfin c'est un peu différent, corrigea Lily. Pour les deux noyaux étrangers, le professeur Rogue n'a fait que prendre le surplus de magie, mais les noyaux sont toujours en toi. Là il faudra carrément transplanter ton noyau magique dans un autre être vivant, si tu ne veux pas que ta magie revienne.

Will réfléchit. Même si ses amis lui affirmaient le contraire, il trouvait ça difficile, et un peu dangereux, mais il leur tut ses doutes.

\- Bon niveau pratique, il faut un être vivant qui n'a pas de magie. Un animal ça devrait convenir. Un rat ! S'exclama Hugo. Le professeur Rogue en a plein destinés à ses potions. Ils n'ont pas de propriétés magiques, vu qu'ils doivent être neutres pour la potion. Par contre une fois l'action effectuée, il risque de mourir et ton noyau magique avec lui.

Cette phrase fit bizarre à condamnait sa magie pour recevoir celle des autres. Sa propre identité magique serait anéantie, et son geste sans retour en arrière possible.

\- Pour la pratique, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme lors d'un sort. Il faut que tu le penses le plus fort possible. Il n'y a pas de formule, c'est juste un transfert. Comme un patronus, où tu transfères ta magie sous forme de patronus qui te protégera.

Dit comme ça, ça lui semblait faisable.

\- Ok, alors je m'en occupe ce soir, décida-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent. Après tout c'était samedi, le meilleur jour pour agir. Pas d'entrainement avec Rogue, et les professeurs patrouillaient davantage en ce jour férié. Qui disait jour de repos, disait forcément plus d'infractions au règlement.

oOo

Will se retrouva devant la porte de la réserve du laboratoire de Rogue, le sang battant ses tempes. Il s'y faufila sans difficultés. Il avait eu le temps de connaître toutes les entrées de cet endroit, après tout, il passait toutes ses soirées chez Rogue. La voie était libre. Il repéra les rats, en extirpa un, les mains tremblantes, et l'immobilisa à la manière Moldue. Aucune magie ne devait interférer. Sa respiration était légèrement haletante. Il n'était sûr de rien, mais tant de magie l'épuisait sans cesse. Il voulait juste une vie normale. Etait-ce trop demandé ?

Doucement, il expulsa sa magie de son corps, la concentrant sur le petit rat qui au fur et à mesure de l'opération couinait de plus en plus fort. Will lui-même transpirait. Il n'imaginait pas que ce serait aussi physique. Il sentait quelque chose se déchirer à l'intérieur de lui. Tout doucement, mais sûrement. Son corps brûlait. Son souffle se faisait court. Il hurla. La douleur était insupportable, une part de lui se brisait. Il sentait qu'il devait arrêter, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le processus était trop avancé. Ses forces l'abandonnaient de plus en plus, ses membres se faisaient lourds. Ses paupières ne se maintenaient plus ouvertes. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il chuta sur le sol. Il ne ressentit pas le choc, seul sa magie s'échappant toujours de lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre le préoccupait.

Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, il entendit une porte claquer, puis une voix trop connue.

\- Sombre idiot !

En apercevant son élève si pâle sur le sol, Rogue ne se dit même pas que sa présence en ces lieux ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Il se précipita à ses côtés, et toucha sa joue glacée. L'urgence de la situation lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait voulu se séparer de sa magie, mais une fois engagé, le processus pouvait devenir incontrôlable, surtout lorsque l'on n'avait pas le plein contrôle de sa magie.

Heureusement, tout n'était pas perdu. L'action n'était pas finie, il y avait donc moyen de faire marche arrière. Mais pas sans risque, et ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas que le jeune homme perde la vie ne lui plaisait guère. Tout d'abord, pour le rebooster, il transféra un peu de magie en lui. Pour se faire, il devait l'imprégner de la sienne. Une magie étrangère le forcerait à réagir et à ralentir son propre transfert, dans le but de se protéger. Pendant ce temps-là, il absorba toute la magie que Will avait donnée au rat, tuant la pauvre bête dans la foulée. Privée de récepteur, la magie du jeune homme se raccrocha aux deux êtres vivants dans cette pièce : Will et son professeur. L'homme finit par lui redonner sa propre magie. Le jeune homme retrouva ainsi toute son identité magique. Pour la stabiliser, il lui rendit également celle de ses deux noyaux étrangers, mais sachant qu'une si grande charge le tuerait, il y apposa un sceau fait de sa propre magie. Will se retrouvait donc avec quatre magies différentes. Autant faire dans la diversité !

Le jeune homme reprit peu à peu des couleurs, conscient qu'il avait échappé de peu au pire. Fait étonnant, son professeur ne lui dit rien. Il était fatigué tout comme le jeune homme, moduler de la magie était éprouvant surtout lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne. Sans oublier qu'il avait fait don d'une part de la sienne au jeune homme. Désormais, il était lié à lui, encore plus que jamais. Son action était irrévocable. La magie était une identité, et quand Will aura appris à contrôler toute sa puissance, il pourra lire ses secrets les plus intimes. Autant dire que Rogue n'avait pas particulièrement envie que cela arrive.

\- Vous dormirez ici. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous recommenciez, je préfère donc vous avoir à l'œil, ordonna-t-il avec sa morgue habituelle.

Le ton de Rogue était sans appel, et Will trop épuisé pour protester. Il s'écroula donc sur le canapé.

\- Ne pensez pas que vous vous en sortirez comme ça. Nous en parlerons demain.

Rogue le laissa donc dans son salon sur cette dernière promesse doucereuse, non sans avoir au préalable lancé un sort d'alarme. La discussion du lendemain risquerait d'être houleuse. Will allait devoir expliquer son geste que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté sa sœur et son cousin ?

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **La suite de la correction dans 15 jours, avec j'espère votre avis sur ce chapitre.**


	3. La vraie nature des choses

**La réécriture touche à sa fin, et je vais bientôt vous délivrer la suite. Bon je crois que c'est définitif, mais les délais ne sont pas mon fort, donc les rythmes de parution risquent d'être assez irréguliers, mais je vais essayer de mon mieux pour respecter celui de tous les 15 jours.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma bêta Louisana NoGo.**

 **Bonne lecture, ou relecture.**

 **-3-**

 **La vraie nature des choses**

Son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Péniblement, il se redressa. Autour de lui, tout était calme. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait partir discrètement sans que Rogue ne le remarque. Repoussant les couvertures, il mit son plan à exécution. Hélas pour lui, Will ne put se mettre debout, ses jambes s'effondrant sous le poids de son corps.

\- Vous n'espériez tout de même pas me fausser compagnie, Potter ?

Le jeune homme déglutit en voyant son professeur se diriger à grandes enjambées vers lui. Il contourna le jeune homme effondré sur le sol sans lui prêter attention, et s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel. Will toujours à terre le maudit de le laisser ici, dans une position si humiliante. Ne pouvait-il pas l'aider à retourner sur le canapé ? Non bien sûr, c'était tellement plus jouissif de le voir ainsi !

\- Alors, et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous est passé par la tête, ordonna t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

Will baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et encore moins à son professeur honni. De toute manière, il n'en avait rien à faire de lui, s'il demandait c'était seulement parce que c'était son rôle. Il entendit l'homme soupirer.

\- Soit, vous ne voulez pas me parler, mais je ne peux tolérer que vous fassiez un tel geste. Je vais être dans l'obligation de prévenir vos parents.

Paniqué, le jeune homme releva la tête.

\- Non ! Ne leur dite rien ! Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Rogue secoua la tête. Il devait avoir une piètre opinion de sa famille pour leur faire si peu confiance.

\- Soit, mais dans ce cas, vous devez me parler.

\- J'en ai marre ! Tout ce que je voulais c'est une vie normale, tranquille, sans problème.

Rogue ricana.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir Potter, mais pour cela vous avez choisi la mauvaise famille.

Voilà, comme prévu on ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Encore une fois on lui riait au nez, lui disant qu'être exceptionnel était le lot de sa famille. Will explosa, poussé par une force magique.

\- Oh c'est bon, je n'ai rien demandé moi !

Sans qu'il ne le remarque sa magie devint incontrôlable, sortant de son corps, plongeant la salle dans une lourdeur qui fit suffoquer Rogue.

\- Vous croyez que c'est facile de porter le nom Potter ? Tout le monde me juge avant même de me connaitre. Vous-même aviez des aprioris sur moi, vous ne voyez à travers moi que mon père, et mon grand-père. Mais je ne suis pas eux ! Croyez-vous qu'il soit facile d'exister par moi-même ? Je peinais déjà avant, et maintenant c'est impossible. J'ai une magie qui ne m'appartient même pas !

A bout de souffle, Will se tut, s'affaissant davantage sur les dalles froides.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous avoir une identité, si vous vous appliquiez un peu mieux lors de vos exercices. Votre magie deviendrait la vôtre, moins étrangère, conseilla-t-il.

A ce moment là, Will n'avait pas besoin d'entendre plusde remontrances. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser mourir en paix ? Non, il avait fallu que Rogue joue au sauveur. Sa colère gronda en lui, il sentit la magie de son professeur réagir à la sienne. Après tout, ils la partageaient désormais. Même si le jeune homme n'en avait pas totalement conscience.

\- Ça vous va bien de faire la morale, surtout lorsque l'on sait que vous-même ne contrôlez pas votre nature profonde, cracha-t-il.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de faire s'agrandir les yeux de son professeur. Tout ce qui se reflétait dans ses yeux n'était que frayeur.

C'était impossible. Le gamin n'avait pas pu deviner ! Personne n'en avait jamais rien su,pas même Dumbledore !Durant toutes ces années, il s'était efforcé de l'enfouir au plus profond de son être, le cacher au monde entier. Son secret devait le rester. Comment avait-il fait pour le savoir ? L'avait-il lu dans sa magie ? Les conséquences de cette découverte le tétanisaient, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vulnérable. Il devait faire taire le gamin. Mais comment ?

Will souriait d'un air diabolique. A cet instant, son caractère pacifique s'était envolé. Le surplus de magie entrainait sa colère dans un effet boule de neige. Rien ne le retenait, il allait imploser, et Rogue en ferait les frais. Il allait lui faire payer.

\- Vous pouvez parler mais je suis sûr que vous-même n'êtes pas en harmonie avec vous-même, vous luttez contre votre véritable nature. Je vais vous le prouver.

Rogue se précipita sur lui.

\- Non, ne faites pas ça. Vous ne comprenez pas, supplia t-il pour la première fois de son existence.

Trop tard, Will avait libéré sa magie, qui foudroya Rogue. Elle s'insinua au plus profond de son être, titillant sa créature de l'ombre, la poussant à se libérer.

oOo

Depuis qu'il s'était transformé en vampire, Rogue avait organisé sa vie avec lui. Il le nourrissait, le laissait chasser, et en retouril le laissait tranquille. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait autant de connaissances dans les domaines les plus noirs de la magie. C'est lui qui lui permettait d'aider Will, de supporter tant de magie. Mais à cet instant, la magie invasif du jeune homme le poussait loin, bientrop loin pour qu'il maîtrise son vampire. La créature de l'ombre prenait le contrôle, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il pria pour que le gamin ne fasse rien d'insensé. Mais il avait peu d'espoir, il s'agissait après tout d'un Potter : comme tous les membres de cette famille, ils agissaient sans connaissances de cause, se moquant des conséquences.

Ses yeux se fermèrent pour laisser place au vampire.

En face de lui, Will assistait médusé à la métamorphose de son professeur. Ce dernier sembla lutter, mais finit par abandonner. Le jeune homme recula lorsque les yeux carmin de l'homme croisèrent les siens. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec son professeur. Un vampire, voilà ce qu'il était. Will déglutit, en se disant qu'il avait peut être fait une bêtise.

\- Professeur ? Demanda t-il timidement.

La bête grogna en s'approchant de lui. Le jeune homme prit peur et voulut se reculer, mais la créature fut plus rapide que lui et le bloqua contre le mur. Entre ses bras, le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres. Après sa petite crise de colère, sa magie s'épuisait, il n'arrivait plus à la contrôler. Elle s'était échappée de son corps, et ne répondait plus à aucune de ses sollicitations, le laissant démuni face à une créature de l'ombre, alors qu'il aurait eu besoin à cet instant de toute sa puissance pour avoir une chance de le repousser.

\- Professeur, revenez à vous, tenta t-il une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès.

\- Chut, siffla la créature.

Tétanisé, le jeune homme se figea alors que le vampire se collait à lui. La bête renifla son cou, enfouissant son nez contre sa peau. Will resta ne comprenait pas ce qui allait se passer. Rogue releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, ses lèvres se retroussant.

\- Si bon, si parfait, grogna-t-il.

Will bougea inconfortablement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'était pas sur que rester ici soit une bonne idée. Hélas, la poigne du vampire ne lui laissait guère de chance de fuite. Le jeune homme prit carrément peur lorsqu'il vit le vampire retrousser ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Puis il les approcha de son bras qui retenait le jeune homme, libérant partiellement Will. Celui-ci voulut profiter de cet instant pour s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter la rapidité de la créature qui le plaqua plus étroitement, utilisant son corps comme entrave.

Il colla brutalement son poignet entaillé contre la bouche du sorcier, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que d'aspirer le peu de sang qui s'écoulait de sa peau s'il ne voulait pas s'étouffer. Une fois satisfait, il libéra sa bouche, léchant la commissure de ses lèvres, là où perlaient quelques traces d'hémoglobine. Avant même que Will ne réagisse, il avait fondu sur sa carotide, la déchirant d'un coup de crocs. Le jeune homme hoqueta sous le coup de la surprise, mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, la morsure n'était pas douloureuse, juste inconfortable. Il se tortilla pour essayer de ramener son professeur à la raison, ce qui sembla fonctionner au bout de quelques minutes.

L'homme se releva, libérant sa proie qui chuta sur le sol, déjà épuisée par sa perte de contrôle de magie. C'était sans compter les réflexes de la créature, qui le retint juste avant qu'il n'échoue une seconde fois sur le sol. Plaqué contre son torse, Will haletait. Il était vraiment à bout de forces. Il n'en revenait pas, son professeur l'avait mordu. Pour de vrai. Le liquide qui coulait encore de son cou en était la preuve irréfutable.

\- Si parfait.

Le jeune homme releva la tête face au ton rauque de l'homme. Ce dernier le regardait tendrement, et le sorcier grimaça. Cette expression sur le visage de son professeur était vraiment trop étrange. Avait-il atterri dans une seconde dimension, sans en avoir conscience ?

\- Mon calice.

Will frissonna à ces mots. Il ne les comprenait qu'à moitié, son cerveau trop embrouillé et en manque de sucre pour se souvenir des cours sur les créatures obscures, mais pas sûr que ça annonce quelque chose de bien pour lui.

Aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, le vampire satisfait s'effaça pour laisser place à son professeur. C'est presque avec soulagement que Will vit ses prunelles redevenir noires, et le visage de son professeur se fermer, retrouvantson masque impassible de tous les jours.

oOo

Rogue cligna des yeux. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était incroyable. Tout son être exultait. Depuis sa transformation, lui et son vampire n'avaient jamais été en harmonie, toujours à se disputer sur le choix d'un calice. Tout vampire qui se respecte finissait par lier sa vie avec un compagnon, mais Rogue refusait depuis le début. Jamais il ne serait lié à quelqu'un pour l'éternité ! Mais aujourd'hui, quand son vampire s'était effacé, il l'avait senti heureux. Il venait de vivre une seconde transformation, la première l'avait transformé en vampire, cette fois-ci, ce dernier fusionnait en lui pour ne faire qu'un. Enfin, il se sentait entier.

Son regard tomba sur le corps chaud qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Ses narines s'emplirent de son odeur. Son calice. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres en sentant celui-ci totalement appuyé contre lui, livré de tout son être. Son désir de protection se fit plus fort, et il l'appuya davantage contre lui. Juste avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent, et qu'il reconnaisse à qui appartenait cette chevelure rousse. Potter.

Son être gémit. Tout lui revenait en tête. La crise du gamin, sa magie qui avait forcé son vampire à se déloger. Pitié, ne lui dites pas que son vampire avait décidé de faire de lui son calice. Il retint à grande peine un gémissement. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour que ce dernier lui eu veuille tant ?Il venait de lier définitivement leurs vies.

Lui et un Potter.

Will bougea inconfortablement entre les bras de son professeur. Depuis qu'il était revenu à lui, il ne disait rien, se contentant de rester immobile, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, ou pas.

\- Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ? Soupira Rogue.

Le jeune homme gémit, sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde, les contours du monde valsaient devant ses yeux, tout tanguait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les bras de l'homme, pour ne pas tomber.

\- Rien, Monsieur.

Rogue souffla.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire.

Le sorcier ne put rien répondre car l'obscurité s'abattit sur lui, l'emportant dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Pourquoi se fourrait-il toujours dans les pires situations ?

oOo

Rogue raffermit sa prise sur le corps qui glissait vers l'inconscience. Toute sa conscience exultait. Il avait enfin un calice ! Il le ramena précautionneusement dans sa chambre, ne pouvant décemment plus le laisser sur le canapé. Il étendit le jeune homme et détailla son visage. Ici, il semblait totalement détendu, à l'abri de tous ses tracas, loin de cette magie qui ne demandait qu'à le détruire. Rogue soupira. Si à cet instant, endormi, son calice était serein, il n'était pas sans ignorer que son réveil risquait d'être un peu plus chaotique. Il y avait fort à parier que le gamin ignorait tout de son nouveau rôle, et pas sûr qu'il le prenne très bien. Oh misère, il sentait déjà qu'il allait jouer avec sa patience et que sa diplomatie serait mise à rude épreuve. Pourquoi son foutu vampire avait-il décidé de le choisir lui, plutôt qu'un autre ? Il savait que l'avoir sauvé l'avait conduit à sa perte.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Will se retrouvait dans ses quartiers, dans les bras de Morphée. Ce gamin allait vraiment lui faire perdre la tête. Enfin, pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à faire, si ce n'est attendre son réveil. Rogue se leva et retourna dans son salon. Mais à peine eu-t-il franchit la porte qu'un malaise le prit. Il grogna de mécontentement, et recula de quelque pas. Aussitôt la sensation de tiraillement disparue. Il recommença plusieurs fois, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Maudit, voilà ce qu'il était. Dépité, il s'installa sur le lit, près de son calice. De toute évidence, s'éloigner lui était pour le moment impossible : leur lien était trop frais. Il ferma les yeux, las. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ? Ses pensées dérivèrent vers toutes les conséquences de son acte,et rien de bien glorieux n'en sortit. Il s'arracha presque les cheveux lorsqu'il percuta qu'il devrait annoncer à toute la famille Potter son lien avec leur fils.

Il allait se faire décapiter.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Il est peut être un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est juste parce que nous sommes à un tournant de l'histoire, maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent.**

 **Je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour la suite, enfin après tant de temps.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions, donc n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	4. La bêtise Griffondienne

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre, corrigé avec soin par Louisana NoGo.**

 **Ça commence bien, moi qui voulais poster ce chapitre hier, j'ai totalement oublié. Je sens que pour poster à temps à chaque fois ça va être difficile, mais on va essayer de respecter le délai.**

 **La réécriture du chapitre 1, 2 et 3 étant finie et postée, je vous livre donc la suite, le chapitre 4.**

 **Bon comme vous pouvez le constater, mes chapitres sont assez courts, l'un de mes défauts, mais j'essaye de compenser par leur régularité de post (on y croit). J'espère tout de même que l'histoire vous séduit, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **-4-**

 **La bêtise Gryffondienne**

Will retint un grognement. Sa tête était douloureuse, trop pour qu'il trouve le courage de se lever. Il allait rester au lit et sécher les cours. Peut être, s'il se sentait mieux, irait-il à l'infirmerie, mais rester au lit semblait être une bonne option. Remontant la couette par-dessus sa tête, il se recroquevilla davantage, prêt à se rendormir.

Un glapissement de protestation franchit ses lèvres lorsque la couette lui fut retirée de manière brutale.

\- Hugo ! Protesta-t-il.

Il tâtonna pour essayer de retrouver son cocon, en vain.

\- Debout Potter, lui ordonna-t-on.

Il ne lui en fallu pas pluspour qu'il ouvre les yeux face à cette voix trop connue. Que faisait Rogue dans son dortoir ? Parfaitement réveillé, il détailla le paysage autour de lui, se rendantcompte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Non, il reconnaissait trop bien cette décoration qui appartenait au maître des cachots. Aussitôt, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête.

\- Vous m'avez mordu ! S'exclama-t-il, scandalisé que son professeur se soit adonné à un tel acte.

Rogue se massa les tempes. Oui vraiment, la journée allait être longue.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas cherché à me provoquer, nous ne serions pas dans une telle situation.

Will le regarda d'un air estomaqué. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute ! Un éclair traversa sa cervelle, et il grimaça. Peut-être l'avait-il tout de même un peu cherché.

\- Et qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?Demanda le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il fallait reconnaitre que les vampires étaient un sujet inconnu pour lui. Contrairement à son père, il n'aimait pas particulièrement la matière de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il écoutait peu en cours et les créatures obscures avaient dû passer à la trappe de sa mémoire.

\- Vous êtes désormais lié à moi par un lien vampire/calice.

L'homme lui tendit un livre.

\- Mettez-vous un peu de plomb dans la cervelle en lisant ce livre, lui conseilla-t-il.

Will observa l'épaisseur du allait en avoir pour des heures ! Rogue dut lire dans ses pensées,car il se leva en lui déclarant :

\- Habillez-vous, un petit-déjeuner vous attend dans le salon. Je dois m'absenter prévenir vos parents de votre nouvelle situation. En attendant mon retour, je vous interdis de sortir de mes quartiers. Lisez le livre pour patienter.

Rogue était sceptique quant au respect des consignes. Les Potter avaient le don de détourner les ordres, mais c'était bien mal connaitre le calice qui par sa condition se retrouvait forcé d'obéir.

\- Je pourrais peut être vous accompagner, tenta Will, qui aurait bien aimé revoir ses parents.

Le refus fut catégorique. Le vampire savait la réaction qu'aurait Potter, pas besoin que son fils assiste à ça. Sans un mot de plus, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Resté seul dans la chambre de Rogue, Will résista à l'envie de retourner se blottir au lit. Le vampire venait de disparaitre, et immédiatement, une soudaine envie de pleurer s'était fait sentir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis quand se mettait-il à déprimer si subitement ? Un tel changement d'émotions n'était pas dans sa nature. Effrayé par cette découverte, et pouréviter de laisser couler les larmes, il s'activa. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit et le corps pour éviter de trop penser à ces changements brutaux dans sa vie.

Une fois plus ou moins lavé, il entama le repas. Il avait plus faim qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les heures passèrent et Rogue ne revenait pas. Le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter et faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Et si ses parents avaient cédé à la colère, et si Rogue était mort sous leur baguette ? Connaissant son père, cette issue était tout à fait probable. Il se figea sur le tapis du professeur, stupéfait par le chemin que prenaient ses pensées. Depuis quand était-il inquiet pour Rogue ? Heureusement le livre posé sur le divan lui offrit une distraction, l'empêchant de s'épancher davantage sur cette inquiétude.Il lu quelques passages sans vraiment parvenir à rester concentré. Son esprit revenait à chaque fois vers le vampire. Il avait glané quelques informations sur les calices, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il avait compris que sa vie dépendait de lui, qu'ils partageraient bien plus qu'un lien de sang, la partie charnelle était clairement expliquée.

A vrai dire, Will ne savait plus trop où se situer. Il était totalement ignorant dans la matière, même si ses préférences allaient aux hommes. Mais de là à franchir le pas, de surcroit avec son professeur, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. La partie sur l'affectif en revanche l'avait rassuré. Le vampire le protégerait. A cette idée, le cœur de Will s'apaisa. Dans sa vie, il avait toujours été celui qui s'effaçait. Simple spectateur, il participait rarement aux effusions familiales. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il manquait d'amour, juste qu'il en recevait moins que ses frères et sœurs. A Poudlard, personne ne le remarquait, il était parfaitement invisible. Avec le lien, il deviendrait le centrede l'attention du vampire, qui prendrait soin de lui. Will secoua la tête, c'était si difficile à imaginer. Jamais Rogue ne serait ainsi avec lui, il se trompait. Et puis même s'il l'était, jamais cela ne serait du fait même de son professeur. Ce serait juste le lien qui le pousserait à cette affection factice. Ravalant des larmes, il lut un autre chapitre. Pour une fois, il obéirait à Rogue et finirait le livre avant son retour, ainsi il pourra être fier de luiet n'aura rien à lui reprocher.

oOo

Rogue atterrit dans le salon des Potter. Il leur avait envoyé un message la veille, leur sollicitant une entrevue au sujet de Will. Curieux, ils lui avaient proposé de se voir le lendemain. Will était rarement sujet de discussion avec le corps professoral du collège, les Potter se questionnaient donc sur la demande de Rogue. Après les politesses d'usage, il entra dans le vif du sujet. L'homme n'aimait pas faire des détours, autant aller à l'essentiel.

\- Votre fils est devenu mon calice.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair, peut-êtremême un peu trop brutal, au vue de la réaction de Potter qui blanchit avant de s'évanouir, vite ramené à la réalité par la claque retentissante de sa femme. _Un point pour Weasley,_ pensa Rogue.

\- Vous avez quoi ? Glapit Potter.

\- Seriez-vous devenu sourd Potter ? Je suis un vampire, et votre fils est mon calice, répéta tout de même l'homme en articulant exagérément.

\- Comment avez-vous osé ?

Forcément, le père réagissait au quart de tour.

\- Calme toi, chéri, laisse-le s'expliquer, tempéra Ginny.

Harry sembla lui obéir puisqu'il se rassit sur le canapé, prêt à recevoir les mots de l'homme. A la fin des explications, Potter bouillait. Il devait faire appel à toute sa morale pour ne pas étrangler son ancien professeur.

\- Vous avez intérêt à réparer vos bêtises, commanda-t-il.

Le vampire si c'était si simple !

\- Je ne veux pas que vous renforciez ce lien.

Potter était loin d'être aussi stupide et immature qu'autrefois. Désormais, il en connaissait un rayon sur les créatures obscures, et les vampires n'échappaient pas à ses connaissances. Il savait qu'un primo-lien pouvait être défait sous certaines conditions, mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas le renforcer. Rogue devrait donc se tenir éloigné de son fils. Ce serait difficile car leur nature les rapprocherait indéniablement, l'homme allait devoir lutter. Rogue ferma les yeux. Maintenant que son vampire jubilait, ce ne serait pas évident de lui faire abandonner son calice.

Sur le chemin du retour, il se demanda si Potter avait vraiment réfléchi. Il ne serait pas le seul affecté, Will risquait de souffrir de cette décision, mais surtout de ne pas la comprendre. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme l'attendait dans son salon. Les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang, il soupira de soulagement en voyant la silhouette du vampire. Enfin son esprit devenait serein, le lien entre eux apaisé du rapprochement.

\- Alors ? Demanda t-il timidement.

Will n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de questionner le vampire, mais il voulait savoir comment ses parents avaient réagi.

\- D'un commun accord, nous avons décidé d'en rester là. Il y a des possibilités pour briser ce lien, et je mettrais donc tout en œuvre pour le faire. Cela risque de prendre du temps, alors montrez-vous patient. Prenez comme consolation de cette attente le fait qu'au bout vous serez libéré de ma présence.

Les mots cinglants de l'homme firent frémir Will. A chaque phrase prononcée, il sentait son cœur être piétiné. C'était donc ainsi, on voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de lui. L'homme ne voulait pas d'un Potter à ses côtés en tant que calice. Il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Surtout ne pas parler, ou sa voix se casserait, or il voulait éviter de pleurer devant son professeur. Sa tendance à geindre l'agacerait plus qu'autre chose, le jeune homme lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devenait plus sujet aux larmes. Encore un effet secondaire de sa magie instable, essaya t-il de se rassurer. Trop de chamboulements, ce n'était jamais bon.

\- Nous nous reverrons donc à vos prochaines leçons. Nous continuerons les séances pour maîtriser votre magie, en attendant je vous prête le livre. Maintenant déguerpissez, je vous ai assez vu pour la journée.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il courut dehors, claquant la porte derrière lui. Les larmes dévalaient sur son visage alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la salle commune. Il ne s'y attarda pas, préférant plonger directement dans son lit. Là, Hugo vint de rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien ?

Will lui envoya un oreiller. Non, rien allait, c'était évident ! Hugo, pas doué avec les mots, préféra écouter son ami tout lui raconter. Il tut certains passages, notamment celui du lien qui au début lui avait procuré un sentiment de protection et d'amour. De toute façon, il ne devait pas s'y attacher. Dans quelques semaines tout au plus, il aurait disparu.

Le quotidien reprit ses droits, mais Will ne pouvait rester joyeux. En cours, il s'effaçait davantage, écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Le professeur Rogue tint sa promesse et ne lui accorda aucune attention, si ce n'est lors des séances particulières, et encore. L'homme mettait de la distance entre eux, écourtant au maximum leurs entrevues. Il lançait des sarcasmes au jeune homme qui peinait à se concentrer. Chaque moquerie lui amenait les larmes aux yeux, qu'il se forçait de ravaler. Pas besoin de lui donner une raison supplémentaire pour le harceler, il avait bien compris que le vampire ne le désirait pas.

De son coté, Rogue rongeait son frein. Il lui fallait toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur Will. A travers leur lien, bien qu'encore faible, il avait un aperçu de ses états d'âme, et autant dire que le jeune homme traversait une sombre période. Ses instincts protecteurs le poussaient vers lui, mais il s'obligeait à rester de marbre, à ne pas approfondir leur connexion pour en savoir plus. Levampire se hâtait de finir ses recherches, il voulait trouver cette formule qui les libèrerait au plus vite. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ses limites, et savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement ainsi.

Le temps pressait avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

 **Tout se met en place petit à petit, et de nombreux rebondissements sont encore à prévoir. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et à dans quinze jours (normalement).**


	5. La revanche Serpentarde

**Bon je crois que c'est définitif, je ne suis pas douée avec les délais. Désolé pour l'attente.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, mais attention le rating M va prendre tout son sens, moment difficile en fin de chapitre.**

 **Merci à ma bêta LouisanaNoGo pour ses précieux conseils, et son œil avisé.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **\- 5 -**

 **La revanche Serpentarde**

Will trainait des pieds dans les couloirs. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis une petite demi-heure, et si habituellement il le respectait, ce soir il était trop agité pour rester sagement au lit. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il sentait au fond de lui un manque, sans doute généré par le peu d'attention que lui prêtait Rogue. Son instinct de calice réclamait la protection et l'amour du vampire, mais ce dernier s'obstinait à l'écarter.

Devant la porte, Will prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait confronter Rogue, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Le vampire devait faire quelque chose pour apaiser le feu qui le consumait littéralement. Au début, il n'avait ressentit qu'une légère oppression, puis un vide, comme un manque vital. Là il n'en pouvait carrément plus, il avait envie de fondre en larme, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Timidement, il frappa à la porte de son professeur. Pas de réponse. S'était-il absenté ? Ou refusait-il de lui ouvrir ?

Pris d'un doute, Will hésita à réitérer l'opération ou à le laisser tranquille. Mais son malaise l'emporta et il retenta. Sans plus de succès. Alors qu'il posait son front contre le bois, dans un profond soupir de lassitude, cette dernière s'entrebâilla, manquant de l'envoyer valser au sol. Le jeune homme regarda craintivement autours de lui. Personne en vue. Will décida donc de se faufiler dans la pièce.

Cette dernière était entièrement plongée dans le noir, et la porte se refermant brutalement derrière lui le mit dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il dut donc se fier à ses autres sens, et en particuliers l'ouïe. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon de son professeur, d'ailleurs les quelques bruits qu'il devina provenir de la chambre le conformèrent dans sa certitude. Ce n'était donc pas son professeur qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Il préféra ne pas se questionner sur la raison de cette invitation à pénétrer dans les appartements de cet homme si redouté sans son autorisation.

Immobile dans le salon, Will ne savait plus quoi faire. Son professeur n'était pas au courant de sa présence. Devait-il en profiter pour fouiller un peu dans sa vie privée ? Il savait que l'homme ne se livrait pas facilement, alors les informations qu'il voulait savoir, il devait les trouver par lui-même. Son attention se reporta sur la chambre, et les bruits qui en provenaient. Trop curieux, il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible. Retenant son souffle, il osa jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Ce qu'il y vit le pétrifia encore plus efficacement qu'un _petrificustotalus_.

A moitié recouverts par les draps, deux corps d'homme s'entre-lassaient passionnément. Même si le bas de leurs corps était partiellement caché, Will ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant aux activités des deux hommes. Son professeur chevauchait un homme blond aux traits graciles et ce dernier, complètement plongé dans le plaisir, ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.

\- Oh oui Sev, plus vite !

Will retint un haut le cœur alors que sa poitrine se serrait. Il étouffait complètement, se sentant trahit. Un sanglot rauque sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir. Ce bruit suffit à alarmer Rogue qui se redressa. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Will avait tourné les talons et s'enfuyait le plus loin possible de cette vision d'horreur.

Il courut à perdre haleine, ne voulant en aucun cas être rattrapé par le vampire. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Il était son calice, c'était lui qui devait pourvoir à ses besoins. A tous ses besoins. Brutalement le jeune homme se stoppa. Depuis quand pensait-il comme ça ? Suffoquant, il s'échoua contre un mur en pierres du château. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains, totalement perdu. Depuis que sa magie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, tout avait foutu le camp dans sa vie. Les événements s'étaient enchainés sans qu'il ne prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Clou du spectacle, il était devenu le calice de Rogue.

\- Il ne veut pas de moi, il n'a pas besoin de moi, réalisa-t-il à mi-voix.

Cette phrase parvint à ses oreilles, le faisant prendre conscience d'une terrible réalité. Rogue ne voulait pas de lui comme calice. Cette prise de conscience lui dévoila une terrible vérité, qui pourtant le soulagea d'un poids. Si Rogue ne le considérait pas comme un calice, alors il était libre. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans que le vampire ne puisse y redire quoique ce soit.

Les muscles tétanisés par le froid, il se releva tant bien que mal. Il était l'heure de retourner au dortoir, sans se faire voir. Après une bonne nuit de repos, le goût de la trahison serait sans doute moins amer. Dès le lendemain, il reprendrait une vie normale. Il était temps qu'il se comporte comme les adolescents de son âge. Déjà avant, sa sœur ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec les bienfaits d'être en couple. Il était temps qu'il vive vraiment.

oOo

\- Vous avez vu, on dirait que Rogue est de mauvaise humeur ce matin, remarqua Hugo.

Will haussa les épaules, jouant l'indifférent. Depuis qu'il avait surpris Rogue avec cet homme, il évitait de se trouver sur son chemin. Il voulait tout oublier de lui, même si son vœu était irréalisable. Ses leçons particulières se rappelleraient bien suffisamment tôt à lui.

\- Frérot ! Commença Lily un sourire angélique peint aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. La bonne humeur de sa sœur cachait souvent quelque chose.

\- Tu as vu comment Erwan te regarde ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Will sursauta, et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Le brun braquait un regard de cendre sur lui. Il frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard. Son ventre se mit à palpiter, et sa bouche s'assécha.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, commença-t-elle.

Son frère lui lança un regard affolé. Jamais il n'oserait faire le premier pas !

Il n'eut pas à le faire puisqu'Erwan prit les devants. A leur première heure de cours, il s'installa à ses côtés, mettant en pratique la volonté de la directrice de Poudlard, McGonagall. Elle qui voulait voir les maisons se rapprocher par le biais de travail en binôme, avait sous les yeux une alliance Gryffondor/Serpentard.

\- Hey ! Commença le jeune homme.

Will lui sourit timidement.

\- Tu as un copain ou une copine en ce moment ? Ta sœur m'a dit que tu étais libre, mais je voulais m'en assurer.

Le Gyffondor sursauta. Erwan ne perdait pas de temps, et y allait cash. Pour une fois sa sœur aurait pu se taire, mais la remerciant mentalement tout de même, il focalisa son attention sur l'autre jeune homme.

\- Non, je n'ai personne.

Le Serpentard trépigna.

\- Alors peut être qu'on pourrait… Suggéra-t-il.

Will rougit face à ce qu'il lui proposait. Son estomac se tordit en pensant au vampire, mais les images trop récentes de la veille firent fondre ses réticences.

\- Ok, accepta-t-il.

Sur cette parole, Erwan se mit à courtiser Will, qui répondait favorablement à ses avances. Bientôt, des bruits coururent dans les couloirs sur ce couple inédit. Les frontières des maisons tombaient peu à peu.

Ce que les adolescents insouciants, trop occupés à vivre leur idylle, ne remarquèrent pas fût le regard noir d'un certain professeur.

Lily, trop intelligente et observatrice pour son propre bien, ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque à son frère.

\- Will, l'appela-t-elle. Que se passe t-il entre toi et Rogue ?

\- Rien, s'étrangla-t-il.

Sa sœur se fit suspicieuse, mais ne creusa pas plus. Son frère pouvait être une vraie tombe quand il le voulait.

\- Tu devrais tout de même faire attention. Si tu voyais les regards qu'il te lance…

Le jeune homme frissonna. De peur, mais aussi de soulagement. Ainsi, l'homme le remarquait. Il faut dire que lui et Erwan se pavanaient dans toute l'école, s'embrassant dans tous les recoins, n'hésitant pas à s'afficher publiquement.

\- On dirait qu'il veut tuer tout ce qui vous concerne, continua-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

\- C'est bon, je gère, affirma-t-il.

Sa sœur eut une grimace. Elle espérait que son frère disait vrai. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Pourtant les jours suivants, Will et Erwan ne changèrent pas leur comportement, préférant passer outre les remarques de la jeune fille. Enfin le gryffondor se sentait chéri, dans les bras de l'autre jeune homme. Il goûtait au bonheur, et il ne ferrait rien qui puisse le détruire.

Le vampire, lui, ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il pestait contre la bêtise de son calice. Comment pouvait-il s'afficher publiquement avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Il lui appartenait, mais ce point avait dû lui échapper !

La créature bouillonnait, elle voulait le revendiquer. Rogue savait que s'éloigner de Will serait difficile, et il avait dû tomber dans les plaisirs du sexe avec des inconnus pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Mais voir Will embrasser voracement Erwan fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Erwan à Will plaqué contre un mur.

\- Moi aussi, murmura le gryffondor en l'enlaçant.

Le couple reposait contre un mur humide des cachots lorsque le professeur de potions intervint.

\- Un peu de tenue, messieurs, grogna-t-il peu avenant.

Alors qu'Erwan allait s'éloigner pour respecter une distance convenable, une pulsion d'adrénaline couru dans les veines du Griffondor, qui se fit téméraire. Comme ça leur professeur n'aimait pas les voir ensemble ? Will encore blessé voulut lui faire payer sa trahison. Il agrippa les épaules de son ami, et se remit à l'embrasser goulûment.

Hors de lui, Rogue envoya valser l'élève de sa maison, et se tourna vers son calice, furibond.

\- Monsieur Potter, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Erwan se remettant doucement du choc contre les pierres dures, ne put que contempler son ami être entrainé par la chauve-souris des cachots.

Will suivait avec peine l'homme qui serrait son bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe. Sans doute parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si l'homme lui en avait laissé la possibilité. Hélas, il ne le lâcha qu'une fois enfermé à l'intérieur de ses appartements personnels. A l'abri des regards, il laissa exprimer sa rage.

\- Alors ça vous amuse de vous pavaner ainsi, Monsieur Potter !

De peur, Will recula d'un pas, mais le vampire utilisa sa vitesse pour le coincer contre un mur.

\- Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez m'échapper ! Je suis votre vampire !

Libérant son pouvoir, ce dernier frappa le jeune homme qui se figea, entièrement soumis.

\- Puisque vous semblez prendre tant de plaisir avec un Serpentard, pourquoi ne pas en essayer un autre ?

Les yeux émeraude de Will s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Le vampire sous-entendait-il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, ou le faisait-il pour lui faire peur ? En le voyant s'approcher et se coller à son torse, il eut sa réponse. Cette dernière le fit paniquer.

\- Attendez ! Tenta-t-il.

Rogue s'arrêta et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour plonger son regard rubis dans celui terrorisé du calice.

\- Il me semble que j'ai suffisamment attendu, si on a pu vous goûter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais. Après tout vous m'appartenez.

Will sursauta. Rogue se fourvoyait, avec Erwan, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que de s'embrasser, et quelques caresses, mais toujours au dessus des vêtements. Will était encore vierge en la matière. Il devait le dire à Rogue, le détromper, mais sa voix restait désespérément muette.

Le froid mêlé à la peur le fit frissonner. Il devait le stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le vampire ne lui prêta pas attention, s'occupant juste de le dévêtir entièrement. Il le poussa sur le tapis du salon, où Will s'écroula lamentablement. L'homme vint le recouvrir de son corps, et Will fut immobilisé, sans possibilité de fuite. Il voulut crier, frapper, mais tout son être s'était figé, se soumettant au vampire. Des larmes de détresse coulèrent sur ses joues. Il allait se faire violer, sans pouvoir rien faire.

La douleur fut atroce. Le vampire ne l'avait que peu préparé, trop impatient de goûter ce qui lui appartenait. Il se fraya un chemin en lui, sans considération pour la douleur du l'avait cherché, il devait payer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en se donnant à l'autre homme. La peau blafarde du jeune homme rayonnait sous le faible éclairage. Si tentante. Cédant à sa seconde pulsion, il s'approcha de son cou et le mordit.

Sous la morsure, Will ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Ses fesses écartelées, et les dents plantées dans sa peau furent trop pour lui. Sa voix se débloqua.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait ! Pleura t-il.

Le vampire trop prit dans sa plaisir se libéra à l'intérieur du calice, il se retira, puis recueillit les dernières gouttes de sang. Repu, et apaisé, il reprit son souffle, revenant peu à peu à lui-même.

A peine libéré de l'emprise du vampire, Will se recroquevilla sur lui-même, trop meurtri pour bouger davantage. Des longs sillons de larmes traçaient leur chemin sur son visage. Ses sanglots firent revenir Rogue à la réalité.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le gâchis qu'était devenu le jeune homme. Sur sa peau, des traces violacées apparaissaient, celles faites par ses mains. Du sperme mélangé au sang s'écoulait de ses fesses, et Rogue comprit que le jeune homme n'avait rien fait avec Erwan, ni même avec personne d'autre. Il avait été son premier. L'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait être niée. Dégouté par lui-même, il s'éloigna rapidement, recouvrant sa nudité. Il était un monstre. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à son calice ? Il aurait dû le protéger, pas le détruire. Apeuré, il ramassa une couverture qui trainait et en recouvrit Will toujours tremblotant.

\- Disparaissez, le congédia-t-il. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous ne nous voyions plus. Je vais trouver une autre solution pour vos leçons et votre magie, murmura-t-il.

Sans s'attarder davantage, il partit de ses appartements, fuyant la monstruosité de son acte.

Will encore immobile sur le tapis voyait flou. Il venait d'être violé ! Se redressant avec peine, il chercha ses vêtements. Une fois présentable, il ne s'attarda pas dans ce lieu de malheur. Il devait fuir, le plus loin possible. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'homme soit capable de le forcer. Pas lui ! Son père ne l'avait pas décrit ainsi. Terrorisé, il s'enferma dans son dortoir. Les vacances de Noël commençaient le lendemain. Il devait tenir, encore un jour. Juste un.

 **Fin un peu brutale, mais il faut laisser Will se remettre du choc.**

 **Je vous retrouve donc avec la suite, et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, ça motive toujours.**


	6. A bout de souffle

**Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, cela m'encourage énormément, alors n'hésitez pas à continuer. Je suis heureuse que vous accrochiez au personnage de Will, et je suis désolé de vous livrer des chapitres aussi courts, c'est un peu mon défaut.**

 **Un grand merci à ma fidèle bêta LouisanaNoGo.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **-6-**

 **A bout de souffle**

Sous la douche, Will frottait sa peau jusqu'au sang. Ses larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, emportées par l'eau qui coulait du pommeau de la douche. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures s'étaient déroulées comme dans un rêve. Tel un automate, il avait suivi ses camarades, emballant ses affaires puis prenant le train. Ses parents étaient venus les chercher, et depuis qu'il était rentré à la maison, il essayait de faire bonne impression. Personne ne devait deviner ce quis'était passé.

Le soir même, il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, mortifié par ce que Rogue lui avait fait. Il se sentait sale, son cœur écrabouillé. Le pire dans toute cette affaire était la pointe de remords qu'il sentait l'envahir. Pourquoi devait-il se sentir coupable, alors qu'il était la victime ? Encore sa fibre calice qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait mal agi. Il se détestait.

L'eau avait bien rougi sa peau lorsqu'il sortit de la douche. Ce sentiment exécrable l'étouffait, et il gémit. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir le fit sursauter. Il se figea totalement en observant sa peau diaphane qui se trouvait marquée de bleu et de diverses autresmarques. Un haut le cœur l'obligea à courir jusqu'au toilette. Il portait les cicatrices de l'acte de Rogue. Indélébiles, comme pour marquer sa mémoire. Peu importe ses efforts, il ne pourrait l'oublier. Il se couvrit d'un geste fébrile, puis l'évidence le frappa. Ses parents ne devaient pas voir ces marques.

oOo

La famille Weasley était connue pour aimer les retrouvailles familiales. Quoi de mieux que de voir toute sa petite famille réunie au Terrier autour d'une bonne table ! Pour Molly, Noël était l'occasion parfaite de retrouver tous ses enfants et petits-enfants.

Will soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de se prêter aux fêtes de fin d'année. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter sans paraitre louche. Toute cette bonne humeur devait être contagieuse, et il s'obligeait à faire bonne figure. Avec des gestes lents, il se prépara. Une fois certain que personne ne pourrait voir ses marques, il descendit retrouver ses parents et frères et sœurs. Ils se rendraient tous ensemble au Terrier.

\- Mon chéri, tu es magnifique, lui sourit sa mère. Bien qu'un peu pâle, fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

Will la rassura d'un sourire, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain qu'il soit très convainquant.

\- Bon allons-y, s'exclama Harry, en observant l'heure. Je ne voudrais pas que Molly pense que nous sommes volontairement en retard.

Toute la famille transplana. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'atterrir, qu'ils se firent accueillir par la matriarche de la famille.

\- Entrez donc, il fait froid dehors, les houspilla-t-elle.

Après de nombreuses embrassades, tous purent s'installer à table. Dans un brouhaha joyeux, les plats défilèrent.

\- Tu ne mange pas beaucoup William, remarqua Molly, soucieuse. Tu es tout pâlot, tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Un peu fatigué, mais tout va bien, souffla-t-il, espérant être assez convainquant.

Parfois Molly pouvait être un peu trop inquisitrice pour son propre bien. Heureusement, le reste de la famille, très nombreuse, attira son attention. Elle retourna s'affairer dans la cuisine, oubliant momentanément Will.

Après le repas, vint l'heure des cadeaux. Les enfants se jetèrent sur dessus dans des cris très enthousiastes. Will, plus âgé, eut plus de retenue bien qu'auparavant, lui-même se jetait sur les paquets comme un enragé. A croire que les événements de cette année lui enlevaient toute joie de vivre. Sans surprise, il découvrit un pull tricoté par Molly. De sa tante Hermione, il reçut des livres. De la part de son père, il déballa le tout nouveau balai. Il sourit pour faire bonne impression, mais au fond de lui son cœur se serra. Pourquoi ne comprenait-on pas qu'il n'était pas comme son père ? Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le Quidditch. Ginny plus pragmatiquelui offrit également des livres. Les deux femmes de la famille connaissaient bien Will et son amour pour la connaissance.

\- Will, il y a un paquet que tu n'as pas ouvert !

L'adolescent se retourna vers sa sœur qui lui désignait un paquet à l'allure sobre. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha dessus. Aucune indication quant à sa provenance. Etrange ! D'un geste tremblant, il l'ouvrit. Sou souffle se coupa quand il tomba sur un tissus noir, épais, de très belle facture. Il le déroula, dévoilant une cape d'hiver. Juste magnifique.

Tout autour de lui, le silence se fit. Une même question leur brulait les lèvres : qui ? Lui-même l'ignorait, mais sa conscience lui souffla une réponse, qu'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier. Rogue. Il chassa cette idée, et rangea toute ses affaires. Les autres s'ébrouèrent, puis une fois la stupéfaction passée, ils se tournèrent vers d'autres activités.

\- Hey Will ! On va faire une partie de Quidditch, tu vas pouvoir tester ton nouveau balai ! Lui proposa Hugo.

L'adolescent accepta, bien que son cœur n'y fût pas. Leurs pères se joignirent à la partie, et le match commença. Même si Will n'aimait pas ce sport, en revanche, il appréciait voler. Il aimait la sensation de vent contre lui, l'adrénaline que lui procurait la vitesse. Bientôt, le match prit de l'ampleur, et chacun se donna à fond. Après deux heures de vol, ils remirent pied à terre, à bout de souffle. Les jeunes avaient plié sous l'expérience de plus âgés.

\- Will ! Viens me voir, le retint son père, alors que les autres rentraient se mettre au chaud.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Le questionna Harry en désignant son cou.

Will sursauta et remonta vivement son col. Son père venait d'apercevoir une marque que lui avait laissée Rogue.

\- Rien, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Will ! Le menaça-t-il.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour son père, qui d'un sort enleva son pull.

\- Will ! S'exclama-t-il, choqué par le spectacle que lui offrait la peau de son fils.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien. La fureur de son père était telle qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce dernier lui jeta son pull à la figure, avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers le Terrier. Terrifié, l'adolescent resta dans la neige. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer pour affronter les remarques de toute la famille !Heureusement, son père avait d'autres projets. Il revint peu de temps après, accompagné de Ginny.

\- Nous rentrons, déclara-t-il simplement.

Will releva vivement la tête, pour voir que son père était toujours aussi furieux, alors que sa mère le regardait avec compassion.

\- Nous devons parler tous les trois. Les autres restent ici, expliqua-t-il.

Pour prévenir de toute fuite, il attrapa le poignet de Will et transplana. Une fois installé dans le salon, Will sut que le moment de la discussion était venu.

\- Explique-nous ! Commanda Harry.

\- Rogue, souffla-t-il, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que toute force l'abandonne et qu'il s'évanouisse.

oOo

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur son lit. Les rideaux de sa chambre avaient été tirés, empêchant la lumière de lui agresser les pupilles. Il voulut se redresser, mais la tête lui tourna.

\- Doucement fiston, le calma la voix douce de sa mère.

\- Comment a-t-il osé ! On lui faisait confiance ! Entendait-il son père ruminer.

Ce dernier voyant que son fils avait repris conscience stoppa son monologue. Plus calmement, il vint rejoindre sa femme près de leur fils.

\- Pourquoi je me sens aussi faible ? Gémit Will.

Il ne comprenait plus son corps, ce dernier lui échappait totalement. C'était effrayant.

\- Ta magie est faible, elle quitte peu à peu ton corps, lui expliqua calmement Ginny.

Harry serra les poings. Tout cela était entièrement la faute de Rogue. Tout comme les marques qui zébraient la peau de son fils étaient son œuvre. Une discussion entre les deux hommes s'imposait.

\- Je reviens, déclara-t-il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

Ginny eut un soupir, mais laissa son mari aller chez Rogue. Elle comprenait sa fureur, et savait que leur situation ne pouvait demeurer ainsi.

Will fondit instantanément en larmes, attirant l'attention de sa mère.

\- Chut, doucement, tout ira bien, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle le borda et s'assit à ses côtés, l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

\- Ma magie me fuit, gémit-il.

\- Ne pleure pas, tout va bien aller.

\- Maman regarde moi, Rogue ne veut pas de moi !

Ginny ferma les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement ce à quoi son fils faisait référence. Les marques sur son corps étaient une preuve suffisante de son crime.

\- Pourtant, c'est bien de lui que vient la cape.

Will sursauta. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

\- Il tient plus à toi que tu ne le crois. Peut-être est-il juste maladroit.

Will renifla. Cela ne pardonnait pas tout. Il le rejetait sans cesse.

\- Laisse-lui une seconde chance, lui murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme trembla. Sa mère osait le pousser dans les bras de Rogue, après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle lut l'horreur sur son visage.

\- Que tu l'acceptes ou pas, votre lien finira par vous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors autant lui accorder une chance de ta propre volonté.

Will renifla et glissa un peu plus profondément dans son lit. Sa mère comprit le message.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Bonne nuit mon chéri, soupira t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle ferma la porte, abandonnant son fils à ses sombres pensées.

Et si sa mère avait raison ? Et si Rogue ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation nouvelle ? Sur le bord de sa chaise, son regard fut attiré par une cape qui y reposait, sagement pliée. Son cadeau. Celui de Rogue. Sa mère avait jugé bon de la ramener. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'en saisit, et la prit dans ses bras, avant de retourner s'allonger. Rogue avait pensé à lui. La chaleur envahit son cœur. Il lissa précautionneusement le tissu. Le vampire tenait peut être un minimum à lui, sinon jamais il ne lui aurait offert un tel cadeau.

Porté par cette pensée réconfortante, il s'endormit. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, la rentrée arriverait assez rapidement. Autant profiter de ce temps de répit pour se reposer. Il aviserait à la rentrée. Il verrait comment le vampire réagirait à leurs retrouvailles. Plus tard. Sur cette décision, il glissa totalement dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, il s'agit d'un petit chapitre. Je crois que cela va devenir ma marque de fabrique.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'attends vos avis.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, avec les retrouvailles entre notre vampire et notre calice.**


	7. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous séduire.**

 **Encore un énorme merci à ma bêta Louisana NoGo**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **\- 7-**

 **Le jeu du chat et de la souris**

La fin des vacances était venue bien plus rapidement que Will ne l'aurait cru. C'est avec une pointe d'appréhension qu'il regagna le château. Le banquet de rentrée, comme souvent, était copieux. Il fut animé, chacun racontant ses vacances, exhibant les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Will et Hugo, qui avaient passé leurs fêtes ensemble, observaient leurs camarades, participant de temps à autre. Will tripotait son assiette sans grand appétit, sous l'œil vigilant de sa sœur. Avant leur départ, sa mère lui avait fait promettre de le garder à l'œil. Elle exécutait parfaitement sa tâche.

\- Will, Rogue ne te lâche pas du regard, commenta Hugo à ses cotés.

A cette remarque, la fourchette de l'adolescent s'immobilisa. Depuis qu'il s'était assis, il sentait le poids d'un regard. Il avait eu peur de se retourner pour tomber dans le puit d'obsidienne de son professeur. Il remercia son ami de l'avoir prévenu. Au moins désormais il était certain que Rogue était le responsable de ce malaise.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec lui ?

Pendant les vacances, Will s'était confié à son meilleur ami. Il ne lui avait pas tout raconté, mais il en savait suffisamment pour comprendre leur situation ambigüe.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Will.

Les derniers jours de vacances, son esprit avait échafaudé des dizaines de plans, sans en déterminer un seul à appliquer. Il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter vis-à-vis de son professeur. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait même qu'il avait peur de se retrouver face à l'homme. Leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas très bien passée.

A la fin du repas, alors que tous les estomacs étaient remplis, la directrice retint leur attention. Elle se leva et d'un _sonorus_ augmenta le son de sa voix, de façon à la rendre audible pour toute la grande salle.

\- Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire.

Tous se firent attentifs aux mots de la directrice.

\- Après tant d'années passées à Poudlard, il est temps pour moi de me retirer.

Elle laissa planer le silence quelques instants. Des murmures emplirent la salle, alors qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Silence s'il vous plait.

Le calme revenu, elle continua.

\- Je laisserais donc ma place au professeur Rogue,qui assurera toujours ses cours en plus que sa fonction de Directeur de ce collège. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

A ces mots, le volume sonore augmenta significativement. Will resta choqué face à la nomination du professeur Rogue. Sans s'en empêcher, son regard chercha celui de son vampire. Dès qu'ils se croisèrent, il frissonna. La respiration de Will se coupa, et il ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tout son corps. Il sut alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui faire face de nouveau. Il regagna son dortoir, sans même croiser le vampire.

Les jours suivants, le changement de direction donna du fil à retordre à tous les enseignants. Ils durent contenir la presse qui voulait en savoir davantage sur ce retrait soudain du professeur McGonagall. Au moins cela donna un temps de répit à Will, qui évita aisément Rogue. Bien sûr, le professeur avait fait plusieurs tentatives pour voir Will. Il l'avait convoqué à de nombreuses reprises, sans réussite. La première semaine s'achevait enfin, et Will regagna le dortoir, ayant une fois de plus évité le vampire. Dans la salle commune, Hugo l'attendait.

\- Penses-tu que tu parviendras toujours à l'éviter ? Le questionna-t-il.

Will haussa les épaules. Ce n'était que temporaire, un peu de temps supplémentaire pour lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant jouer avec le feu. J'ai peur du retour que tu pourrais avoir, s'inquiéta à son tour sa sœur Lily.

\- Je gère, les rassura-t-il.

En réalité, il ne gérait rien. Il savait que le retour de bâton serait cruel. On n'échappait pas impunément à Rogue, mais qu'importe. Ses deux amis n'insistèrent pas. Parfois, le jeune homme pouvait se montrer très buté.

Le week-end, Will hésita à rester enfermé dans le dortoir et la salle commune, unique lieu où il était à l'abri de Rogue. Alors qu'il tournait en rond, et que tous étaient partis manger, une lumière se fit dans son esprit. La salle sur demande ! C'était le lieu parfait pour se cacher de Rogue.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il fila. Quel meilleur moment que celui du repas pour rejoindre sa nouvelle cachette ? Arrivé devant la tapisserie, il fit les cent pas devant, répétant mentalement _je veux un endroit où Rogue ne me trouvera pas_. La porte apparut, et il s'y précipita. Pour lui, la salle sur demande lui avait fait apparaitre un salon tranquille avec des vivres, et de quoi s'occuper. Parfait pour y rester quelques jours.

oOo

Rogue fulminait dans son nouveau bureau. Il ne pensait pas que reprendre le poste de directeur se serait fait si difficilement. Il avait du faire face à l'appréhension de certains parents, pour qui son passé restait en mémoire. Se débarrasserait-il un jour de son passé ? Il en doutait. Entre toutes ces préoccupations, il n'avait pas pu parler à son calice. Le jeune homme le fuyait comme la peste, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Merlin qu'il regrettait son geste !

A noël, Potter était venu lui rendre une visite. Il se massa le front. Potter était une véritable calamité, mais il protégeait sa progéniture férocement. Il lui avait crié dessus. Beaucoup. Trop pour son propre bien. Le vampire n'avait pas supporté se faire ainsi enguirlander dans sa propre demeure. Entre les deux hommes, le ton était monté. Cependant, ils avaient trouvé un compromis. Pour le propre bien de Will, Potter ne s'occuperait plus de leur relation. Il ne déciderait pas pour eux, il leur laissait le choix. Il n'obligerait plus Rogue à réparer le fait d'avoir fait de Will son calice. Cependant, il n'hésiterait pas s'interposer entre eux si Rogue blessait de nouveau son fils.

Will, son jeune calice qui s'obstinait à le fuir. Il devait lui parler immédiatement. Cependant force étaitde constater que le jeune homme était doué pour se cacher. Il ne le vit pas du week-end, et même l'interrogatoire de ses amis ne mena à rien. A croire qu'il s'était volatilisé. Dans d'autres circonstances, le professeur se serait inquiété, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le lien qui existait entre eux lui permettait de savoir qu'il était bien dans l'enceinte du château, et en sécurité. Pas de quoi s'affoler.

Cependant, la semaine suivante, Will ne réapparut pas. Les professeurs froncèrent les sourcils face à cette disparition. Le maitre de potions les rassura en quelques mots. Le vampire tournait en rond dans son bureau. Bien, son calice jouait les têtus. Il ne voulait pas se montrer, alors il irait le chercher lui-même. Son vampire réclamait sa présence à ses cotés. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi défié.

L'homme se laissa tomber dans sa chaise dans un geste de lassitude. La magie instable du jeune homme était également un obstacle à cette séparation. Ils avaient besoin de la présence l'un de l'autre pour vivre en équilibre. Merlin seul savait quels dégâts les noyaux magiques du jeune homme pouvaient provoquer si Rogue s'éloignait davantage. Le temps pressait pour le retrouver.

Rogue se concentra sur le lien qu'il avait avec son calice. Par sa condition, sa magie lui était soumise. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver sa trace. Ses pas le menèrent immédiatement à la salle sur demande, qui s'ouvrit sans émettre d'opposition. Le vampire entra prudemment, sachant qu'il surprendrait son calice qui ne s'attendait sans doute pas à le voir débarquer. Cependant ce fut lui qui fut surpris devant l'image que son calice lui offrait. Will était entièrement détendu, endormi sur le canapé. Le vampire s'approcha silencieusement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit dans quoi il était emmitouflé. La cape qu'il lui avait offerte sur un coup de tête pour noël ! Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un semblant de sourire. Il décida de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil adjacent au canapé et d'attendre le réveil du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait décemment pas troubler son sommeil.

oOo

Will retint un gémissement. Cela faisait quelques nuits qu'il passait dans la salle sur demande, et au fil du temps, il avait l'impression que le canapé se faisait de moins en moins confortable. Comme si la salle voulait le chasser. Mais il tenait bon. Il ne partirait pas de si tôt. Au moins ici, il était à l'abri de Rogue.

A sa droite, une respiration se fit entendre. Il sursauta. Une respiration ? Impossible ! D'un bond, il se leva, sur ses gardes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette tant honnie. Rogue ! Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il entré ? Il se recula, mettant une distance respectable entre eux.

\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, remarqua son professeur.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Pourquoi vous cachezvous ici comme un lâche ? Attaqua-t-il.

Les mots blessèrent Will qui se rétracta.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche, marmonna-t-il.

Le vampire se redressa. Il contempla le jeune homme de toute sa stature. Ce dernier s'éloigna davantage, son corps tremblant violement. Se rendant compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son calice, il se rassit.

\- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

Le jeune homme retint une remarque désobligeante. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'énerver.

\- Asseyez-vous, nous devons parler, commença son professeur.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir, rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, commenta Rogue.

Sous l'ordre, Will ne put qu'opiner.

\- Bien, ne restons pas ici. Allons dans mes appartements.

Sans vérifier si son calice le suivait, il leur ouvrit le chemin. Dans les cachots, il s'effaça pour laisser le jeune homme passer en premier. Timidement, Will entra dans les appartements si bien connus. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent sur place, alors que des images revenaient dans sa mémoire. Sa respiration se fit courte, et il paniqua. Le vampire prit conscience de son état et le détourna rapidement de cette pièce. Arrivé dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, Will sembla se calmer quelque peu.

\- Asseyez-vous ! Commanda le vampire.

Encore une fois, Will ne put se soustraire à l'ordre. De toute manière, il n'en avait aucunement l'attention. Pas alors que ses jambes étaient si faibles.

\- Bien, maintenant, je crois qu'il est important que nous parlions enfin.

Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lui qui avait essayé de retarder ce moment, voilà qu'il allait devoir l'affronter. Il rassembla son courage gryffondien, et écouta son professeur mener la discussion.

* * *

 **Encore un court chapitre !**

 **Oui je sais, je coupe sur un moment un peu sadique. Voilà nos deux protagonistes face à face depuis que le lien est fermé. Où va les mener cette discussion ? En ressortiront-ils tous les deux entiers ?**

 **Vous saurez tout ça au prochain chapitre. A très vite, et n'oubliez pas la petite review pour encourager l'auteur.**


End file.
